


Il reame in capo al mondo (fanart)

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, no magi, swanqueen fic fanart
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: "C’era una volta una piccola città sulle coste atlantiche del Maine, conosciuta ai più con il nome di Storybrooke, riguardo alla quale non vi sarebbe mai stato nulla da raccontare se non che, in un croccante pomeriggio al principio di settembre, vi giunse Emma Swan, con il suo fidato Maggiolino giallo e una gran voglia di andarsene da lì il prima possibile. Ché, come molte eroine costrette a intraprendere la loro storia contro la propria volontà, Emma Swan a Storybrooke non avrebbe proprio mai e poi mai voluto metterci piede [...]". E nemmeno Regina Mills, sindaco di Storybrooke, sembrava gradire la presenza della signorina Swan nella sua città. A dirla tutta, sembrava proprio decisa, a sbarazzarsi di lei. A qualsiasi costo. O quasi.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara e Isa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mara+e+Isa).
  * Inspired by [Il reame in capo al mondo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286247) by [Trixie_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7). 



> Primo edit per Chapter 1: La futura eroina
> 
> Felicissima di questa collaborazione con Trixie_7

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50305391977/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo lavoro è stato ispirato dalla storia "Il reame in capo al mondo" di Trixie_7  
> Chapter 14: Epilogo
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286247/chapters/68975469

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50723703317/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo meraviglioso viaggio che Trixie_7 ci ha regalato è giunto al termine. 
> 
> Mi sono davvero divertita e sono stata onorata di poter lavorare con lei . Grazie infinite Trixie_7 e non solo per la collaborazione.
> 
> Come ho sempre detto , entrare nel SwanQueen fandom è stata una vera benedizione che va ben oltre il "fandom life".


End file.
